


Party On

by hotfruits



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute Ending, Drunken Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all jackson is hoping for at this party is to make out with his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party On

**Author's Note:**

> due to the results of a recent twitter pole, I will slowly be adding my tumblr drabbles onto my ao3.
> 
> @gyeom_juma.

Originally, Jackson wasn’t going to attend Bambam’s party; his friend tends to throw too many and over time, the appeal of getting drunk and making a fool of himself began to diminish – he also had practice that afternoon, which he did not want to show up hungover to (like last time) and, for some reason, Bambam’s party was _genderbend themed._

Jackson does not look good in a dress, at least in his opinion. His shoulders are too broad, his face too angular, his thighs too thick; people like Bambam and Mark, who were slim and delicate, looked adorable and lovely in dresses and long wigs – but not him, and he was pretty adamant about not attending this themed party, until Jinyoung not so casually dropped the fact that Jaebum would be attending.

Oh, _Jaebum._

Jackson’s had a crush on this guy since forever, practically, with his brooding features and strong, muscular body. He was perfect in every way, except for the fact that he only saw Jackson as a friend, and not even a close friend, really.

“Maybe you’ll finally get your chance to confess to Jaebum,” Jinyoung smirks and Jackson hates him so much, but sighs, finally conceding to his own weaknesses. He really wants Jaebum to notice him, and if wearing a dress and letting Bambam put false lashes on his eyes was the ticket, then fuck it, he’s going for it.

“You look gorgeous,” Jinyoung laughs the night of the party, the hairs of his short wig pulled into two, adorably tiny pigtails, while his pale thighs were on full display in his purple dress. Jackson rolls his eyes, which felt heavy under the false lashes and layers of mascara and eyeshadow, Bambam having given him a “smokey eye.”

“No, really,” Jinyoung’s laugh tapers off into a quiet giggle, but he smiles at Jackson genuinely. “You look hot Jackson, and if Jaebum doesn’t take you home, then someone definitely will.”

“I volunteer!” Youngjae yells from where he’s standing, only a foot away from Jinyoung and a red cup clutched in his hands. Mark, who’s leaning against the wall and nursing a beer, chuckles and raises it towards Jackson, giving him a flirty wink.

“I feel ridiculous and this dress is way too short,” Jackson grumbles, finding himself pulling once more at the hem of his far too short dress, the black, body-hugging material riding up his thighs. Youngjae yells out “Show us your ass” and Mark, thankfully, takes the cup from Youngjae’s hands and replaces it with a bottle of water, giving him a pointed look.

“Oh, he’s here!” Jinyoung announces and Jackson looks around, eyes searching for the familiar smirk and devious eyes. When he finds him, he pauses, eyes widening as he takes in Jaebum’s appearance.

“Damnit,” Jackson hisses and moves to face the other way, ignoring Jinyoung’s cackles. Of course, of course Jaebum looks hot as fuck in his attire, wearing a dress that resembles a maid’s outfit and the long hairs of his wig framing his face, which is outlined and enhanced beautifully with makeup. “It’s not fair,” Jackson laments to Jinyoung, who lays a comforting hand on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “He’s so good looking!”

“May the odds be ever in your favor!”

Jackson glances over his shoulder to give Youngjae an incredulous look, but Yougjae is already stumbling towards Yugyeom and Bambam, drawing them into a lopsided hug. He giggles and appears to whisper something into their ears, probably something about Jackson and how pathetic he is, based on the grins Yugyeom and Bambam throw his way.

“I’m going to get a drink,” Jackson grumbles and leaves his spot on the wall, venturing into Bambam’s tiny kitchen. He pushes past Bambam’s friends, taking a moment to say hi to Jimin, the only one he can stand, and makes his way towards the drinks table, which is littered with different types of alcohol and mixers. As he’s mixing his drink, he feels someone coming up from behind him, can hear the steady flow of them breathing in and out.

“Whatcha making?”

Jackson nearly drops the bottle of vodka when it’s Jaebum’s voice that resonates from behind him, the deep timbre sending a shiver down his spine. He quickly composes himself and turns around, taking a deep breath as he stares up into Jaebum’s eyes and replies, “A screw driver,” in a surprisingly controlled tone. _Good job, Wang!_

“A screw driver, really?” Jaebum raises a brow and gently pushes Jackson aside, reaching for the rum and coke. Jackson watches as he mixes his drink and waits, for Jaebum to be done or to talk to him, he’s not sure. “That’s a dangerous drink, man,” Jaebum continues when he’s all finished, facing Jackson and taking a sip from his drink. “Screw drivers make me handsy, you know?”

“They make me pretty crazy,” Jackson mutters and Jaebum laughs loudly in response, his eyes nearly disappearing while a full smile spreads across his face. Jackson manages a few weak chuckles, but mostly he’s taken aback by Jaebum’s beauty, which has his heart racing and his hands clammy.

“Well, I can’t wait to see what the night holds. See you around, man!” Jaebum says once he’s finished laughing and claps him on the back, before making his way over towards Mark and Jinyoung, who have migrated towards the makeshift dance floor (which is just Bambam’s tiny living room with the coffee table and couch pushed to the side).

Jackson lets out a long breath and downs the rest of his drink, quickly making himself another one; and another, and then one more, until he’s thoroughly trashed and no longer feels the affects of Jaebum’s smile and piercing eyes.

“Who’s ready to party?” Jackson yells into the crowd, receiving a loud series of cheers (and one “Shut up, Jackson!” from Namjoon, his sailor moon-styled wig placed precariously on his head).

And that’s the last thing he remembers before waking up the next morning, his mouth tasting like ass and his eyes practically glued shut. He rubs at them with delicate hands and winces when he accidentally pulls out the false lashes, glaring at them in annoyance. “Ugh, my head,” he groans and slowly sits up, blinking blearily as he adjusts to the light coming in from the open window.

Jackson squeaks and jumps out of the bed, which isn’t his, because this isn’t his room, and the clothes he’s wearing – Bart Simpson boxers and a black muscle tee – are also not his, what the hell? Just as he’s about to have a full-blown panic attack, the door behind him opens and Jackson whirls around, coming face to face with the last person he expected to see.

“Hey, you’re up,” Jaebum smiles and saunters over to him, a water bottle and two white pills in his hands. He passes them to Jackson, who swallows the pills dry and chugs nearly half of the bottle before feeling his stomach roll, signaling he better slow down. “Oh, I tried to get the false lashes off of you, but you were scared that I’d pull off your eyelids too, so I left them on.”

That doesn’t surprise him. “What happened last night?” he asks, sitting back down onto the bed, looking up at Jaebum expectantly.

Jaebum snickers and sits beside him, his thigh pressing against Jackson’s. “Well, you weren’t kidding about screwdrivers making you go crazy,” Jaebum says and Jackson groans, this time from shame, because he can only imagine the level of damage he caused. “Basically, you challenged Yugyeom to a dance battle and ripped your dress, which made Bambam really upset, for some reason,” Jaebum shrugs, “Then, you got into a fight with Jooheon, tried to make out with Youngjae because he’s your ‘Katniss’, but broke down crying when he said you’re more of a ‘Gale’ than a ‘Peeta’.

“Oh my god.”

“After that, Jinyoung told me to take you home, because he said, and I quote ‘He’s too embarrassing to be seen with right now and it’s not like you care about your appearance, hyung.’”

“I wish I was dead.”

“When we got back here, you had some pretty interesting things to say,” Jaebum pauses for a moment to shift his body, so that he’s directly facing Jackson, who can literally feeling the color draining from his face.

“Like what?”

“Oh, you know,” Jaebum glances away, a smile pulling at his lips. “Just how handsome I am, and how unfair it was that I looked so good in a dress, and how badly you wanted me to fuck you in a dress.”

Jackson wishes the ground would just swallow him up, or maybe for a meteor to fall from the sky and crush him to death. Anything would be better than listening to this, Jaebum laughing at him and mocking him.

Just as the tears begin to pool in his eyes, Jaebum adds, “My favorite, though, was when you asked me to kiss you, because you’ve had a crush on me since “five-eva” and really wanted to know if my lips were as soft as they looked.”

Jackson sniffs, brows furrowing together. “…did we?” he asks, his voice small and hesitant.

Jaebum shakes his head, grinning, “Nah, you changed your mind and said you’d ask again in the morning, that way you could remember it. Then I helped you get changed, tucked you in, and slept in Youngjae’s room, since he crashed at Bambam’s.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Jaebum repeats, scooting closer to him.

Jackson gulps, glancing down at Jaebum’s lips and then back to his eyes, which are staring mischievously into his own. “Um, do you…can I…” he stutters, which is so unlike him, except for where Jaebum is concerned; he makes him feel so weak, butterflies in his tummy and nerves thundering like a storm. “Can I kiss you?” he manages to squeak out, hands clenching in his lap.

Jaebum leans forward, close enough until they’re sharing breath and their noses brush, making Jackson shiver. “Let me take you out to breakfast first,” Jaebum whispers between them, his lips dangerously close to Jackson’s.

Breakfast, just the two of them? Jackson smiles and nods his head, keeping his mouth shut because if he speaks, he’ll probably start rambling on about how awesome that is, breakfast, just them, Jaebum’s sole attention on _him_. It’s a freaking dream come true.

“Can I borrow some clothes?” he thinks to ask, smiling, and Jaebum grabs his hand and leads him to the closet, letting him have his pick.


End file.
